Noot Island
Noot Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. Before the Khanzem War, Noot Island was owned by the High Penguin Confederacy. In 1913, when the Khanzem War started, Noot Island declared independence from the HPC, and became a dictatorship ruled by Dictator Evilpingu. There were four wars between Duck Island and Noot Island, all of which ended with victories for Duck Island. In 2016, in the end of the fourth war, Noot Island was annexed by Duck Island. History Noot Island was discovered in 1437 by a group of High Penguins who came from the High Penguin Confederacy. Soon after that, it became a part of the High Penguin Confederacy. After that, the island stayed as a part of it until 1913. In 1913, Noot Island declared independence from the High Penguin Confederacy, as the Dictatorship of Noot Island, under the rule of Dictator Evilpingu. Evilpingu was a High Penguin, who had been banned from Annonia for some crimes some years earlier. Before becoming the dictator, his name used to be Highpingu. The First War between Duck Island and Noot Island Unlike Annonia, where only a small number of armed forces were located when it was owned by the High Penguin Confederacy, there were way more armed forces on Noot Island. Evilpingu paid them, and they agreed to become the Nootish Army. Then, Noot Island annexed Annonia and declared war on Duck Island (starting the First War between Duck Island and Noot Island) and Motivaro. In Motivaro, Noot Island annexed three of the smaller islands, but they were soon annexed back by Motivaro, and Noot Island didn't try to annex Motivaro during that war again, because all of the Nootish forces were fighting against Duck Island. In 1919, Duck Island annexed Annonia, and soon after that, the First War between Duck Island and Noot Island ended. The Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island In 1949, Noot Island declared war on Duck Island (starting the Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island) and Motivaro again. In Motivaro, the Nootish forces annexed two of the smaller islands, which were annexed back by Motivaro on the next week, and again, Noot Island didn't try to annex Motivaro during that war again, because all of the Nootish forces were again fighting against Duck Island. Noot Island also annexed a small part of Annonia, but it was soon annexed back by Duck Island. The Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island ended in 1953, after Dictator Evilpingu of Noot Island got killed while Noot Island was being bombed by the Duck Island Air Force. Also, after Evilpingu died and Badpingu became the dictator, the country's ideology was switched to socialism. The Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island In 1999, Noot Island declared war on Duck Island (starting the Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island) and Motivaro for the third time. In Motivaro, the Nootish forces only annexed one of the smaller islands this time, which was annexed back by Motivaro on the next day. Like during the other 2 wars, Noot Island didn't try to annex Motivaro during that war again, because all of the Nootish forces were again fighting against Duck Island, like during the other 2 wars. Noot Island also annexed an small part of Annonia (smaller than during the Second War), but like during the Second War, it was soon annexed back by Duck Island. The Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island ended in 2002, after Dictator Badpingu of Noot Island got killed while Noot Island was being bombed by the Duck Island Air Force. The Fourth War between Duck Island and Noot Island In 2015, Noot Island declared war on Duck Island for the fourth time, starting the Fourth War between Duck Island and Noot Island. Again, Noot Island tried to annex Annonia, as well, but failed. This was the shortest war between Duck Island and Noot Island, and it ended in 2016, when Noot Island got annexed by Duck Island. This time, Noot Island didn't try to annex Motivaro. When Duck Island annexed Noot Island, Dictator Nukerpingu managed to escape. Before escaping, he pressed the "We Got Rekt" button, which set all the military vehicles, navy ships (except for 1 battlecruiser which he used to escape and some new ships weren't in use yet (however, these new ships sank after being bombed by the Duckish air force)) and air force planes on the self-destruct mode, blowing all them up (the ships just sank and weren't completely destroyed, because explosives were needed for the war, as well), so Duck Island couldn't get any of them. Later, he joined The Evil Something. In 2018, Noot Island was sold to Andèra along with some of the other Duckish states. List of dictators Transportation Just like in all the other states of Andèra, all kinds of transportation exist on the island of Noot Island. Cars are very common in Noot Island (most of them are NootCar cars that were built on Noot Island while it was a country). Trains are also common. There are railways that connect to all of the cities of Noot Island. Ships and planes are commonly used to travel to the other states of Andèra and to other countries. Buses are also a very common type of transportation in Noot Island. There are bus networks in all of the cities, and there are also bus lines going from one city to another one. Noot City also has tram and trolleybus networks and a subway system in it. Also, there are a AndèraCar (formerly NootCar and QuackCar) car factory, a shipyard and a train factory in Noot City. There is also a bus factory, which currently belongs to the Duck Island bus building company BUS, but formerly used to be owned by NootBus. Unike NootCar, NootBus survived the annexation of the island and continued to make buses (a few of which were exported to the other Duckish states and even a few other countries), but later went bankrupt because the buses were bad-quality ones that broke often, and because of that, not many cities bought them. When Noot Island was a country, all of the buses in its cities were NootBus ones, but now, most of them have been replaced with better ones. Geography File:Nootmap.png|A map of Noot Island. There are 6 cities on the island of Noot Island. The capital (and largest city) of Noot Island is Noot City. There are some mountains, most of which are located in the center of the island, like the Mount Noot. There are also some rivers, like the Noot River, which flows through the city of Noot City, and the Noot Noot River, which flows through the town of Pingu Town. Places Places *Noot City- The capital. *Pingu Town- A town. *Fat Duck City (formerly Dictatorship City)- A city. *Black Duck City (formerly Dictator City)- A city. *Waddle Duck City (formerly Evil City)- A city. *Black Q'uack City (formerly Villain City)- A city. Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants are Ducks and Penguins, but there are also many Puffles living in Noot Island. 45% of the penguins are High Penguins (there are many of them because the island used to be a part of the High Penguin Confederacy) and 30% are Khanz Penguins (a lot of them moved to the island while Evilpingu was the dictator). The other 25% are mostly Emperor Penguins and Adelie Penguins, but there are also some other penguins living on the island. *A lot of ducks. *A lot of High Penguins. **Quackerpenguin (formerly) **Shadow Quackerpingu *A lot of Khanz Penguins. *Some other penguins. *A lot of puffles. Villains *Nukerpingu (formerly) *Hackerpingu (formerly) *Quackerpengu (formerly) Gallery Nootflag2.png|The flag of Noot Island. Nootflag.png|The former flag of Noot Island that was used when Noot Island was a state of Duck Island. NootOldFlag.png|The former flag of Noot Island that was used before Noot Island was annexed by Duck Island. Trivia *When Noot Island was a country, its motto was "The world is not (noot) enough" and its currency was Noot Coins. :*There was a second, unofficial motto: "Make Antarctica noot again!". *Unlike most of the other countries ruled by High Penguins, Noot Island had good relations with Khanzem (it is unknown how that was possible). Because of that, a lot of Khanz Penguins moved there. *For some reason, all of the Noot Island dictators dyed their beaks dark orange. Category:Islands Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Communism Category:Duck Island